X Generation
by TeddyUrsa1105
Summary: It was already a time of peace.The mutants have found an island for there own led by the council and the X-men was not needed anymore.That was until Blindfold foresaw a future filled with destruction and with a new roster of mutants the x-league is formed


_I have always been a big fan of x-men and because of my friends I was inspired to make this fanfic. Though I have to warn you that most charachters are OC since the setting is years after the current x-men franchise. SO PLEASE ENJOY XD_

* * *

><p>It was a distant memory...almost a blur, yet it felt so clear every time he closed his eyes.<p>

They all felt confined in the back of the truck that smelled of rusting iron from its walls and the stench from the children that filled it. It would've been pitch dark if not for the lamp that swayed hanging on one of the corners. Every now and then the kids felt the bumpy road, waiting aimlessly to wherever they were being taken.

Echo was very careful not to occupy to much space as he sat at the right most corner farthest from the front. HE was scared but he held a gentle smile to mask his fear.

"Don's be scared Echo." The figure beside him spoke as it gave him a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Everything will be okay".

"Yes brother."

Echo knew he can never hide anything from his brother. They were both orphans and have always treated each other as family. He has always been frail and his brother was always there to give him strength. He knew they were both scared all the kids are, but his brother held on carrying a brave expression. He has always admired his brother for that.

They were abducted while they walked the streets of Manhattan in search of food. There was no way to figure out the time but he has always had a sensitive stomach and he was pretty sure they skipped 10 meals inside this truck. Suddenly his brother started tearing up, His breath heavier than the last.

"bro-"

From somewhere they heard an explosion that sent them all flying. After bruising himself in all direction he let his eyes be pierced by the new found light. From what he could make out of the chaos they were on a bridge, the truck was upside down, flames scattered everywhere and all the children were thrown out of the truck pools of blood flowing from them.

ECHO! A high pitched scream shot from his brother.

He squinted his eyes to see through the thick smoke the enveloped the area. He couldn't find his brother.

ECHO! He walked closer to the sound and found his brother hanging at the edge of the bridge.

He sprinted as fast as he could towards the moment that would forever change his life.

"Brother! Take my hand!"

They reached for each other and held on as tight as they could. Echo tried to lift his brother up but his left arm was broken. He couldn't muster enough strength. The concrete his brother was holding on to gave in and all that's left to hold on to was Echo's hand. He had too pull him up no matter what. He was his only friend...his only family.

Suddenly his hand felt numb. A layer of ice crept up his hand it felt as thought he was being pierced by needles.

Echo didn't know what was happening but he kept holding on to his brother. Within seconds his whole body was frozen and he saw his brother slip from his grasp and fall to nothingness.

He would scream if he could. He was locked in cage of thorns. With an attempt to scream he felt his body shatter in to a million pieces. He didn't know what happened but he just lay there in pieces and fell in to a slumber.

...When he opened his eyes he found himself somewhere else. A scent of melon covered the room. Everything was white on all four corners. In front of him stood a pair, the first one was an old woman who wore a red blindfold and guy with golden skin.

Suddenly he remembered everything that happened.

BROTHER! He screamed in terror of what might have been. He shot himself up and rained down the floor as his legs collapsed. His whole body lay flat on the floor. He felt loose out of control. His mouth dropped as he saw himself literally melting apart.

The gold figure stepped forward.

"I' am Elixir and this is Blindfold."

Her mouth opened. A gentle voice spoke and for some reason Echo felt safe.

"Don't be scared Echo...we are the X-men"

* * *

><p>The light from the sun illuminated from the window. The curtains swayed as a soothing breeze brushed Echo's face. He opened his eyes to a familiar room, one which he has called home for almost 5 years. After he was found by the X-men he was brought to the sanctuary an island for mutants alone hidden from the world. He was shocked when he learned he was one, but it felt good to know what you are. At least know he knows his place in this world. Here he was a new person, a mutant who carries the name Bluemoon.<p>

He slid to the side of his bed and stood up. It still felt nostalgic. It's only been a month since he was able to walk again. Elixir helped him every step of the way. His mutation was tricky. It gave his body the ability to transform into water. The problem was that he couldn't control it and for 5 years he couldn't fully return into human form. The gravity was too strong and it pulled his body apart. It wasn't until they discovered the effect of the moon on his body. After months of test they were able to create a moonstone with enough energy to resist the gravity and help him manipulate his powers. Hence his new name was given to him. After years of sitting, he didn't realize how much he's grown. He felt like a giant.

Today was a new day. He passed the physical test last week, The Headmistress Blindfold's only term of approval. Now he is qualified to study at the X-Academy, a school for mutants. He was learning through home school for the past years because of his condition and it killed him that he couldn't meet other mutants like him. Well that was with the exception of his neighbours. Young mutants were given a room in two's and placed in areas that would fit there needs. Bluemoon was still uncomfortable with his condition so he was placed on the northern sector on the Night Crawler domitory; it was one of those places for mutants who choose to be secluded or has no choice but be there because there powers are dangerous or simply annoying to others.

Scratch was his first and last roommate because thee were simply incompatible. Scratch was half human half monkey. He was covered with brown fur, his hand and feet were bigger than normal and he has a very active tail. Personality wise Bluemoon was more reserved and gentle while scratch was more hyper and active but despite that they became good friends. There real struggle was that scratch left fur everywhere he goes and it had polluted Bluemoon's body.

The council who decided on all matters involving the mutants in the sanctuary decided to give the room to Bluemoon alone and scratch moved to the room next door. Last year Bluemoon met another mutant Shoutout a mutant who became Scratch's new roommate. He was placed there because his powers gave him the ability to mimic any form of sound and every time he had a nightmare the whole mansion would wake up with a scream that could break glassware. It took him and Scratch some time to get used to the occasional scenario.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A high pitched sound erupted from the room beside his.

"Shoutout again huh" Bluemoon sighed. "I guess you never get used to some things."

He rushed to the room next door to see how much damage was made to the room and to Scratch who had always reacted to it worse than him.

* * *

><p>The bacon sizzled as the oil greased the hot pan. The kitchen was empty except for Shellshock. He had been cooking before dawn. He wasn't just a stress eater he was also a stress cooker and based on the magnitude of omelettes, hotdogs and waffles on the dining table he was very nervous. He let the bacon sit for a few more minutes then he slid them all on a huge plate. He removed his personalized chef hat which revealed hi light brown hair. His hazel brown eyes marvelled the dishes he made but he was still nervous. He was about to open another can of corned beef when a familiar voice shouted his name.<p>

"SHELLSHOCK!" Sage shot a glare at him.

"Hey man...want some breakfast?" He smiled brightly hoping it would calm down his roommate.

"We have been roommates for 4 years, you know I don't eat breakfast." Sage gave him a disappointed look.

"y..yeah...right." Shellshock stumbled on his words he knew he was in trouble.

Sage walked towards the table as he laid eyes on a month's worth of food.

"I also know that you over cook when your nervous, what your problem...is it the class assignments." Shellshock looked away and Sage knew he was right on mark.

Every year they were placed on sections depending on there performance last year and Shellshock always found himself on the lower ranking sections.

"I told you we were great last year we'll definitely be on section A."

"Of course you'd say that you were in it last year." Shellshock managed to smile again after it was broken. "I'm ok no matter what happens."

Sage gave his friend a light pat in the back. "Believe me I saw how much effort you gave last year...It's a sure shot"

"Where are you going?" He asked sage who was headed to the main door.

"I have a video of a guy performing a flurry of kicks midair." Sage showed him the port on his left hand pocket. "New year, new moves right."

He rolled his eyes. "You have the power to learn everything you see while I get the power to make a mess how's that fair."

"Before closing the door from the outside Sage grinned at him. "we both know your powers lets your body release electromagnetism not making a mess of things...by the way I still have my sensing skills and from the vibration, sound and wind level I can gather, you have visitors...BYE!"

As soon as the door shut a pair of girls jumped in through the window which caught him off guard and a stream of yellow energy erupted from his body and sent everything within 5 feet flying.

"What the hell" Pirana pushed away the chairs that toppled her.

"Oh man!" Lycan tried wiping off the egg yolks that covered her from head to toe.

Shellshock gave them one of his big smiles hoping it would make up for what he did.

"Sup guys...want breakfast?"

* * *

><p>The day has finally begun. The shops along Colossus avenue started opening up. The smell from Willow's bakeshop attracted all passer by and by 6 o clock a huge line has already formed. Mutants of all ages waited impatiently for there turn to buy some fresh bread.<p>

This hour was Sage's favourite. This was the only time when he could walk peacefully through this street. He loved looking at the houses and buildings that stood there. Ever since he tried learning architecture he spent this time of the day admiring them. He knew he would someday lose interest because his powers could only learn a skill temporarily. That's why he made sure to cross this street as much as possible.

By the time he caught track of time he was already at the X-academy. He planned to watch the video in the library and then practice it in the gym before school starts.

After a few replays studying every movement the guy made he ejected the port.

"New move?" Iris spoke behind him as she flipped her long black hair.

Sage looked back he didn't notice that the sting sisters have walked behind him. He's sensing powers must've faded already.

"Are you doing some last minute training before school begins?" The tallest one asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Yeah..." He looked away and walked out.

"Good luck!" Seven cheered at him before the door closed.

Sage was very competitive and he knew better than believing that the sting sisters really cared. They were a strong group that has always been in section A. In his eyes they were blocking his path to becoming the strongest mutant. He made a promise and he will live only to fulfil it.

* * *

><p>A violet mist of psychic energy enveloped the six foot tall card shaped concrete. Indigo touched his temple as he levitated the object and placed it on top of the pile that stood there. Indigo considered every angle and position to make sure that it wouldn't fall down. He took a deep breath and let go of his control. The cards stood there firmly as a symbol that he has accomplished his training. The stress reflected on his violet eyes that matched his hair.<p>

He picked up his bags and opened the vault like door of the training area.

"About time!" Boggart complained.

Indigo gave him a smug look.

"Don't bother you know he's Blindfold's favourite." Crimson glared at him.

"Stop it guys this is pointless." Viper gave Bogart and Crimson the face.

Indigo retained his lifeless expression and left without a word. He was special according to Blindfold. She said he had the power to change things. He didn't really think much of himself. He had been there since his hair and eyes changed from brown to a light shade of purple. He's ability was telekinesis but they said it was different to the point that the kinetic energy was visible to the naked eye.

Being called a genius doesn't really help you in making friends. Ever since he came there everyone saw him as a threat. At first he hated it but then he learned to accept it , he learned to not bother with what other mutants had to say.

As he walked out of the building Sage entered. Like the others he looked at him bitterly, as though he was looking down on them. He didn't care anymore. He knew Sage was still looking at him as he walked away. He could feel the hate being poured at him.

He made a light smirk. It took him years to stop crying no he finds it amusing how simple headed people can be. It was as if he was a mutant among humans but the worst part was they were also mutants like him.

* * *

><p>"Guy's hurry up! We're going to be late!"<p>

"But it's still 6:30 a.m. classes start around 8:00" Shoutout complained in a wheezy tone.

"Better early than late!" He answered back with a very enthusiastic voice.

"All right all right...your the first guy I know who's so excited about going to scho-" Scratch had to look twice before he could recognize his friend. They surveyed him starting from the bottom.

He wore a pair of flashy sneakers covering the edges of his well fitting blue jeans, a white shirt under an unbuttoned Navy blue long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His bushy black hair combed for the first time. His Blue eyes glistened with excitement.

"Woah! I've never seen you like this dude." Scratch told Bluemoon as they left there dormitory.

"Well it's my first day of school...MY FIRST!" He can't help but smile. He was so sure it's going to be a great day.

While they walked Scratch and Shoutout exchanged doubtful looks. They have been studying since they came to the dormitory and in there school it's a cast system. Everyone was ranked from stupid to genius, nerd to popular and of course F section to A Section. They didn't want to break his spirit but they felt that they should prep him to what's coming his way.

"Bluemoon we have something to tell you about school" Scratch tried to project a mature expression. He didn't want Bluemoon to be scared he just wants him to be cautious.

"What? ...Are you ok your face looks weird" He spoke with an innocent that made it worse.

Shoutout failed in holding in a chuckle.

"What the hell there's nothing wrong with me!" He scratched as hard as he was furious. "What I want to say is that school is a jungle everyday is a battle for survival." Scratch spoke from experience. He has been placed in Class F three times already and the highest he has reached is C. His record didn't really boost up his popularity it plunged him deeper. Everyone called him King Kong or Boots. He'd be lucky if everyone just ignored him. Shoutout's powers didn't really help him as well. After everyone heard him impersonating a chicken he was dead meat for life.

"Guys I know all about it already." He gave his friend a confident look.

"I've watched so many movies about high school. I know about bullying and stuff it won't change a thing. School is all about having fun and being true to yourself...RIGHT!"

"Oh man I don't want to stain your optimism but it all depends on your section. If you land in section F your teenage dream will burn to crisp."

"What section?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Come here big fellow here's your first lesson." Scratch rested his hands on his friend's broad shoulders.

* * *

><p>Every year on the beginning of the school year two big screens are swarmed by the students. One was for the high school students and the other was for the rest. In the western wing freshmen to seniors counted the seconds as they waited for there faith to be revealed. Usually the senior stood nearest to the screen while the freshmen were farthest but this year was different. The front line was composed entirely with new faces. The seniors grunted with the disrespect shown to them.<p>

From the faculty room the professor's watched the fiasco.

"This batch is crazy" Rogue laughed. Her hair was white but her complexion was that of a twenty year old.

"They are...different." Elixir spoke with worried tone.

"Let's see what they're made of" Armor clenched her fist.

"Should you really be talking like that my friends? You are going to be there educators." Blindfold entered the room as elegant as she always was.

"Haha were just joking around..right armor" Rogue was left hanging by her friend who simply looked away.

"Just forget them Blindfold they don't mean it" Elixir sighed.

Blindfold smiled at him "no worries... all is well"

"So time to show there sections?" Armor asked.

Blindfold nodded.

In an instant the sections were flashed on the screens and below it are the names of the students who were part of it.

From different direction people who have reached a higher section cheered while the latter burst into tears.

At the same time a group of freshmen panicked as they searched for there names.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is worst than a section F."

"I can't even find my name!"

Sweat rolled down Shellshock's face as he looked all over for his name.

"Shut up" Sage shouted at him. He was also on the edge, his name was also missing.

"Are you sure Blindfold already admitted you to study here?" Shout out carelessly asked.

"Oh no you think she didn't!" Bluemoon had been shaking from what Scratch told him but this seemed even worse.

"Your not helping" Scratch glared at Shoutout.

"What's happening here...?" Indigo whispered to himself.

From the speakers Blindfold's voice resonated.

"From the new faces, a group shall be formed. One that is above all." It was her voice but it sounded different.

A huge wave of reactions was made by the students.

"Present yourself..."

Silence enveloped the students as they waited for the names of those who were chosen.

"Indigo..."

Everyone looked at him. There thought screamed how unfair it was.

"Tsk...I knew it he was the genius kid" A senior nearby grunted. "He gets everything he wants."

Indigo looked away. He hated what was happening. He never asked to be special.

Lycan looked at him from a distance as he made his way to the front. She has always been watching him. She could somehow feel the pain that surrounded Indigo.

"Shellshock..."

Lycan thought she heard it wrong but the face of Shellshock confirmed it.

"wah...wahhh" He was choking himself with words . His body was starting to charge up again and release a wave of electricity just before Pirana slapped him.

"Get yourself together "She looked at him straight in the eye.

He nodded and walked forward.

"Sage..."

He forgot to breathe as he walked towards the other two. He can't see a pattern anymore and so did the other students.

"I thought they were getting geniuses, and then they get a third rate mutant and now a decent one." Iris spoke while her eyes were magnified on the chosen ones.

"Maybe it's random" Seven suggested.

"I doubt that because if that was just luck you should've been called." Oracle deducted the scenario. She knew they were missing something.

"and finally Bluemoon"

This time everyone looked around them. They didn't know who Bluemoon was until a huge figure stood next to Sage. Everyone was confused.

"A new student?" Porcelain asked.

"He looks...scared." Shroud added.

Indigo chukled.

"What's wrong with you?" Sage grabbed him by the collar.

"What's all this about?" He wanted answers now.

"All I know is that you guys are on the same boat as me now."

"What do you mean?" Shellshock leaned towards him.

"Look around you you'll see"

Bluemoon realized what he meant. In front of them was a sea of eyes that looked at them differently, like they were a threat to all of them.

"From these four they shall grow in number and they will be symbol of salvation for all mutants." and thus ended Blindfold's announcement.

"What now?" Bluemoon broke the silence

* * *

><p>Her consciousness returned as Elixir's arms broke her fall.<p>

"What was that?" Rogue knelt towards her.

"I foresaw the future." She stated as though she was recalling a distant memory.

"A war is coming...a battle of life and death."

"war?" Armor asked.

"They will protect us ...they will give us hope" Blindfold spoke strongly.

"WHAT! Those kids?...we are still here we can manage." Rogue gave her an encouraging look.

"It's there time...they are what the future needs."

Rogue felt short of words. "But..."

"The X-men has fought there wars for decades..." Blindfold gave them an assuring smile.

"It's time for the X-Generation to take a stand."


End file.
